


Lean on me

by Milkywaydrinker



Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 11:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19868707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkywaydrinker/pseuds/Milkywaydrinker
Summary: Losing a friend, even a bad one, is hard when you're 13. It's even harder when you're stranded in an alien world and you both almost die.Good thing Anne has someone to lean on.





	Lean on me

**Author's Note:**

> A short exploration of what might be going on on Annes head after the season finnale. She's only 13... her best friend attempted suicide right in front of her. That's a lot to work through. 
> 
> Tw/description of a panic attack
> 
> Not Beta-red and written on my phone in the middle of the night. Thanks for reading. If you find errors let me know.

She's on the tower again. She can feel her friends hand in her own. Every muscle of her body screams with strain and every tendon stretches so hard it feels like it might snap. Sasha looks her in the eyes, dangling hundreds of feet above the hard, rocky ground and seems to wince slightly as even more stone bricks hits the ground below her with a dull thud.  
"Sash, please. Look at me. Everything will be totally fine. Just hold on."  
Her body works against her but she tightens the hold and tries to use her feet as anchors to pull them back. Even more bricks crumbles. The tower shakes slightly, still resonating with tremors caused by many explosions.  
"Hey Ann... Maybe you're better off without me"  
Sasha looks at her and Ann knows, she knew from the start. The time slows down. Everything feels heavy. Ann can't do anything to stop her best friends fall. She can feel the last, fading seconds of warmth as Sashas hand slips away and her body plummets down to her inevitable doom...  
Ann wakes up screaming. Again. With her forehead glistening with sweat and eyes wet from tears. She sits up and tries to calm herself down but this time is worse than all of the previous ones. Her body is shaking uncontrollably and she cannot seem to be able to stop herself from crying. The last seconds of her dream, no, memory, play out in her mind in a merciless loop.  
"Hey Ann? Are you ok?"  
Sprigs concerned voice coming from the top of the stairs gives her something to hold on to and forces her to focus on her surroundings. She pushes down a sob that almost managed to slip through her squeezed throat and just shakes her had.  
"Do you need anything? Maybe a glass of water? Yeah I'll get you some water."  
Ann hears the unmistakable sounds of his webbed feet hitting the wooden floor in a series of quick leaps and in a flash Sprig appears next to her bead with a half-full glass of water.  
"Uh, I think I might have spilled some on the way... Hehe".  
He extends his offering with an uneasy smile. Ann takes the glass and downs it in one gulp.  
"Do you need more water?"  
He asks surprised. He starts to move again when Ann finally manages to speak  
"No. But. Please. Can you stay with me? Just for a bit?"  
She chokes a bit through, her voice still rough from screaming.  
"I can't sleep"  
He doesn't answer. He doesn't have to. He just stays there, for her to lean on.


End file.
